The MUC1 protein is overexpressed by greater than 800,000 of the 1.3 million tumors diagnosed in the United States each year. Thus effective therapeutic and/or prophylactic methodologies targeted to MUC1 in cancer or pre-cancerous cells would be of enormous humanitarian, social, and economic value.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/732,212 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.